The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: This is an NCISLA post episode fan fiction for 6x19 "Blaze of Glory". The characters of NCISLA belong to Shane Brennan and CBS


The More Things Change The More They Stay The Same

_**Post episode fan fiction 6x19 "Blaze of Glory"**_

Deeks was still overwhelmed by the news he got the previous week. The investigation and all of that stuff were bugging him. It was a tough week and he actually spent few days without Kensi. She wasn't pleased with that, but she understood that they needed to be apart for a moment and not provoke the LAPD to take advantage of him.

Then he remembered that he forgot to buy presents for the holidays. It was St. Patrick's Day and he wanted to surprise his friends and colleagues.

As he was looking the stuff that was on 80% of sale he never sensed a presence behind him until a hand touched him on his shoulder. He was about to kick them backwards when he raised his head and saw the woman he loved.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just buying some stuff. You."

"Same."

They looked at each for a long time, before Deeks left the shop. He bought some stuff for his friends and an apron for Hetty and he smiled for the thought about what would Hetty say about that.

He sensed Kensi's presence again.

"Why are you doing this to me Deeks?"

"I want to protect you Kens. If you are too close to me, then they will use you to get through me very easy. You are my weak spot, and they know about it."

"So there is something?"

"No, there's nothing. It's just… I can't let the people around me get hurt because of me Kensi."

"Okay. We'll figure this out Deeks. Don't' worry. At least let me buy you a breakfast."

"Only if they are Yummy Yummy Bear Claws."

"Promise. Hey Deeks?"

"Huh?"

"Are we good?"

"We are good."

…

The day started surprisingly hacking, since someone hacked into military grade missile and blew up a ship. Just as Deeks thought that the things between Nell and Eric were going smooth, Blaze appeared and disturbed their balance. But, he liked the girl and he didn't have anything that annoyed him about her. Well, maybe the fact she was conceived at Bon Jovi's concert was little weird, but still.

All in all, he was having fun. At the end was great, when they were called to watch a show in the Bob Baker Marionette Theater.

The mood lightened and he felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulders. He was finally able to look back and not to be afraid that someone would put the cuffs on his wrists and drag him off.

The ice cream tasted good and took him in a place he wanted to be right then with Kensi, but they had to wait till the summer begun, when they would get few weeks off for vacation.

Deeks was watching Nell and Eric talking aside as Kensi came by his side.

"You think they will ever be able to admit that they love each other?" she asked with a tentative smile on her face.

"Yeah, but I don't know how they will figure it out. They are trapped in this world of computer science and I don't think they actually can sit down and talked about it."

"Well, we shouldn't forget about your poor communication skills, Deeks."

"At least I took the first step."

"Yes you did." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I think that Nell was jealous today." Said Deeks grinning

"You can see now from women's viewpoint what is like when we see our men with another woman."

"You mean Monica? Come on Kensi, I thought you were over that."

"I didn't mean Monica, you fool. Something more recent? Maybe 6 or 7 months ago?"

"You mean Talia? No way Kens, I got eyes only for you."

"You better not be lying me Detective Deeks, 'cause I'll kill you right in the spot."

"I swear my darling." Deeks said, and raised his right hand.

"Sunshine?"

"Mmm?"

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"I'll think about it."

Deeks left his head drop to his chest as he waited Kensi's answer.

"Deeks, you do need to upgrade your sense of humor. And I think that after Nell and Eric finish their little misunderstanding, they will be able to install the latest software in you."

Deeks laughed at Kensi's remark and that caused all of them to turn to them.

"Mr. Deeks, I see that you came back to your senses."

"You all helped me Hetty."

"Good. And here is a doll that the Theater made it just for you."

"It's beautiful Hetty. Thank them in my name."

"I will Mr. Deeks. Glad you like it."

Deeks left the Theater together with Kensi, and headed for his apartment.

"Why are we going to your apartment Deeks? I thought we had a deal, to go to my apartment."

"Yeah, well I don't have the feeling to clean your apartment Kens, this late in the evening."

"This is your second comment about my apartment today. If there is third coming, just so you know I will kick you in the…"

"Where Blaze kicked Joshua?"

"Exactly."

"No, thanks. I will keep my mouth shut."

They arrived at his apartment. They bought takeover on their way home and for the night to be more romantic Deeks left the lights dimly lit, and he played "Blaze of Glory" on the stereo. Just as the first notes of the song begun, Kensi started singing.

"Kensi, you look like you are ready to hit X Factor."

"Why? Do I sing that badly?"

"Well I'm lucky my windows didn't break. Or you would have paid their repairing."

"Touche."

"Kens, you do it wrong again.'

"Guess what? I don't care."

Deeks smiled at Kensi's determined nature and he thought in himself how lucky he was to have her.

"_**I wake up in the mornin'**__**  
**__**And I raise my weary head**__**  
**__**I got an old coat for a pillow**__**  
**__**And the earth was last night's bed**__**  
**__**I don't know where I'm goin'**__**  
**__**Only God knows where I've been**__**  
**__**I'm a devil on the run**__**  
**__**A six gun lover**__**  
**__**A candle in the wind, yeah**__**"**_


End file.
